∞
|kanji = サイバース|rōmaji = Saibāsu|alias = Cyberse ∞ I N F I N I T E I N F I N I T E Dark I N F I N I T E The Dark One I N F I N I T E Darkness Dark Reverse Dimension World God|color = Silver|text = red|name = ∞|race = Human/Machine|gender = Male|age = Unknown|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = The Four Life Destructor of I N F I N I T E|status = Deceased|magic = None|signature skill = Incredible Strength Flight Self-Repair|weapons = Incredible Strength Flight Technology Infection Self-Repair|game debut = Fairy Tail Planetary Invasion Fairy Tail ∞|image gallery = yes}}∞ '''(spelled I N F I N I T E 無限 Mugen) or later known as 'Cyberse '(サイバース Saibāsu) was a mysterious cyborg'' ''from the future of a alternate dimension that created and led the Ceph to the Planetary Invasion. He was determined on destroying worlds and attempted to even destroy the future itself. Cyberse was imprisoned in the Dark Reverse Dimension World after the Post Apocalyptic War Arc event and became a God being known as '''I N F I N I T E The Dark One. He is known to be the head leader of The Four Life Destructor of ∞. Appearance Cyberse true form is a tall pale skin man/machine with some unusual, chaotic physical features. His eyes have a green/hazel color to them with aqua blue. He has long, wavy gray hair in addition to two blue strands that point up and then out to the sides, two bangs that cover his ears, and one medium-length bang around the middle of his face. On his forehead are four diamond-like marks with two above each eye. His outfit is of reddish-brown jumpsuit with two neon blue lines from the neck down to the legs. On top of it are white armor plates that cover various parts of the body, and a long, lavender sleeveless jacket. In the Dark Reverse Dimension World, Cyberse was first seen to all as an unformed eye do to his body not able to withstand the gravity and energy when being sent. As his counterpart, I N F I N I T E The Dark One''' is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval like knight armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar, a floor-length red cape and also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. Personality Being a cyborg, Cyberse has incredible intelligence able to process information and make calculations with lightning speed and accuracy with also able to determine the greatest threats and quickest solutions. He will never forget a single fact he has obtained. Cyberse does not care for any life form in any capacity. It views organic life as merely an obstacle to his goals with his views on life as an agent of chaos preventing true law and order. He also views itself as the best way to attain a perfect world. It views most emotion as a delusion, particularly hope, especially when he seems to contradict obvious facts. When Cyberse first fought Team Gala Gala, he stated that he was an embodiment of despair because of what he had suffered in his original future and sought to changed it but soon came to the conclusion that there was no such thing as hope and pure happiness and that he will go as far as to destroy all futures. He had gotten to the point where he believed that the human life was useless and that because of its existence, mistakes and the eventual despair were created and dint want to take any part of being a human, changing him physically, becoming a robotic cyborg. History Nothing is known about I N F I N I T E's past. Some point in time, I N F I N I T E created four cyborg'' from four human subjects from the future thus creating the The Four Life Destructor of I N F I N I T E. As the event of the Post Apocalyptic War Arc came closer to an end (an apocalyptic disaster that destroying the world and bring humanity to extinction) I N F I N I T E and The Four Life Destructor of I N F I N I T E infiltrated the Planetary Reactor Core to steal the C0DEX. This would allow Cyberse to alternate the past and present of his timeline so the current future would not have ever existed. However not knowing that the C0DEX was not fully completed, The Four Life Destructor of I N F I N I T E where sent to a past alternate dimension while Cyberse was sent to an unknown dimensional wasteland covered in darkness known as the Dark Reverse Dimension World, which there he spent countless years trapped. Synopsis Shadow Hunters arc In ''Home Land. D-ReKing, Cyberse is shown as an unformed eye, a gimps for the first time imprisoned in the Dark Reverse Dimension World and states that he is in captivity and is unable to leave. In End of The Line, Awakening of Shauto, Cyberse tells about his past in Dark Reverse Dimension World. As he created four cyborg'' ''from four human subjects from the future. As the event of the Post Apocalyptic War Arc came closer to an end (an apocalyptic disaster that destroying the world and bring humanity to extinction) I N F I N I T E and four cyborg infiltrated the Planetary Reactor Core to steal the C0DEX to alternate the past and present of his timeline so the current future would not have ever existed. '' '' Planetary Invasion arc After the reincarnation of from the Soul Stone and free from the Dark Reverse Dimension World, I N F I N I T E was able to fix the C0DEX and opened a alternate dimension portal allowing his army of Ceph to pass through. The first wave of Ceph appeared at Kora Kora Town were there they proceeded to invade and attack all living life forms that resided there. Abilities '''Cyborg Robotic Physiology:' '''Cyberse is a great strategist with its genius intellect, a capacity for creative intelligence. It contains self-repair, superhuman cybernetic capabilities, and the ability to process information and make calculations with superhuman speed and accuracy. It also contains an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant. '''Technology Manipulation': With being a creative artificial intelligence he has the ability to mesmerize and mind-control technology/ machines, is able to infect and remotely control other computerized technology. It transfers a virus into the other system that overrides the previous program and replaces it with own. It is able to transfer this virus at incredible speeds. The other system then does whatever Cyberse wants it to without question or regard to previous instructions. This is shown a lot when Cyberse wants to overwhelm its enemy by allowing it to control hundreds of other bodies simultaneously. Superhuman Stamina: * Flight:' '''With having the ability to manipulate gravity, Cyberse' '''can hover miles in the air. Category:Characters Category:The Four Life Destructor of I N F I N I T E